


regularly scheduled programming

by wasteland_2009



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Owada Mondo, Edgelord Oc, F/F, F/M, Gay, Gay Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Male Fujisaki Chihiro, Murder, NSFW, Satanic Mention, Satanist, Self-Insert, Sex, Sexual Content, Smh chihiro is MINE do not touch, Violence, implied self harm, jk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26999983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasteland_2009/pseuds/wasteland_2009
Summary: edgelord mcgee falls for sweet boy cliche
Relationships: Dante Manson/Chihiro Fujisaki, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo





	1. a rowdy start

Dante stared at the clouds in the sky. He was in a completely different place. Away from home. Away from his dad. Away from his mom. No more fighting. No more yelling. _I'm finally fucking free._

How you may ask?

He grinned down at the invitation in his hand. 

_"To whom it may concern,_

_Congratulations. We are happy to announce that you will be attending the main course of Hopes Peak Academy! A school for ultimates, funded by the government. A school for our future elite members of society. Your talent is of most importance to us and each student will be provided a research lab. When arriving to the school please report to the office and to your research lab. All the necessities for your school life will be provided. Personal items are allowed. We await your presence."_

He chuckled, spitting out the cigarette in his mouth. 

Dante Manson. The Ultimate Edgelord. Actually, he's the Ultimate Satanist. He just prefers the title "Ultimate Edgelord" Makes him sound...scary. Which he is. Dante was notrious in his home town. Committing arson, fighting, drugs, and even murder. He's done it all. Just for fun. He loves the rush of being chased down the police. Being chased down in general. His favorite. 

He also loves to do the chasing himself. Rather it is a victim or just a hot girl he likes. He will chase them down. 

He heard about Hopes Peak way back then. He mostly applied as a joke, he didn't expect a way out his hellhole so easily but he took the chance. Hearing his mom cry and whine like a bitch was music to his ears. Luckily for him, he has many friends in Japan. His uncle stayed here, his uncle was a death-metal expert, also a graduate of Hopes Peak. Whenever his father got sick of him he would send him off with his uncle for months and months, until he changed his mind. Dante didn't care. He loved his Uncle. His Uncle loved him. 

He walked up to the familiar house and without a second thought started to bang on the door. "OI! UNCLE YUI!!! OI! OI! OI!" 

_Crash! Bang! Clink!_

_..._

_Click!_

"What the h-...Dante?!" 

"What's up Uncle?" Dante made his way in without a second thought.

"Dante? You said you weren't coming until next week!"

"That was a week ago." Dante threw his bags into his room. Yes. He had a room. 

"Well..I wasn't er..ready for ya yet." 

"Whatever man. What's for dinner? Dumplings?"

"Sigh. I guess we're going out tonight." 

"Alright Uncle!" Dante gave two thumbs up, with a bright smile. 

After a buffet dinner and small talk, Dante collapsed onto his futon. He felt so good, away from yelling and annoying assholes! Going to a school where he can basically skip classes and have fun! So much fun.

**_So much fun._ **


	2. a sweet tune

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello i wrote chihiro as a male for my self-insert, 
> 
> if you don't like chihiro going by he/him please do not read further  
> (other works in the future will use different pronouns for chihiro)

_Chihiro Fujisaki. Ultimate Programmer! I've been attending Hopes Peak for a while...I've even made friends! Everyone's so nice and welcoming here!_

_My dad was so proud of me! He encouraged me to do what makes me happy and now I'm truly happy! So happy..._

"Oi! Chihiro!" 

_I let out a soft squeak and froze in place. Ah...did i forget to mention? I'm quite the scaredy-cat...I don't like confrontations or anything that involves standing up for myself. I would rather take the abuse than stop it. It's a bad habit of mine. A real bad habit. I'm working on it though! Honest!_

_I was too scared to recongize the voice coming from Mondo. Mondo Oowada. Ultimate Biker Gang Leader. A great friend of mine!_

"Chihiro!" Mondo squeezed onto Chihiro's shoulders, shaking him back and forth. "Hey! Hey! Hey! Snap out of it!" 

"Ah! M-mondo?!" Chihiro flushed a deep red, tears pouring from his eyes. "Eh?! Don't cry Chihiro! I didn-"

"MONDO!" A loud voice cut through our "conversation". _Kiyotaka Ishimaru. Ultimate Moral Compass. Another one of my great friends._

"Hurting Chihiro and causing a scene is not welcome in a school enviroment!" 

"Yer causin a scene right now." Mondo mumbled under his breath. He wasn't in the mood for another one of his boyfriend's lectures. "It's rude to shake your friends Mondo!" Taka crossed his arms, glaring at the taller man. "I ain't shaking him that bad! Look he's fine! Ya fine aint ya Chihiro?" Mondo slapped Chihiro's back sending him flying onto the floor below.

Chihiro teared up, his eyes becoming waterfalls. "O-ow..." _Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry. It didn't hurt that much. You big baby! You weak fool! You piece of absolute sh-_

 _"_ Chihiro! Don't die on me!" Taka's sobs were loud and booming, his arms were wrapped around Chihiro in a tight hold. Tears pouring from his own eyes onto Chihiro's shirt. "T-taka! I-I-I'm fine!" Chihiro blushed trying to get out of Taka's death grip.

"See bro? Chihiro is a strong man! He can take it! He's fiiinnneeee!" Mondo grinned at his sobbing boyfriend, who looked as if Mondo just slapped him. "We're having a talk later about this, Mondo!" Taka released Chihiro putting his hands onto his hips. 

Chihiro stood up dusting himself off. "A-anyways...What did you guys need?"

Mondo and Taka stopped their bickering and turned to face Chihiro. "Ah, Chihiro! We were wondering if you heard about the new student?" 

_New student? Why were they joining so late...Plus, doesn't Hopes Peak stop scouting after the first semester or something? I may have to research it later..._

"Uhm..no I haven't." 

"Well, apparently the guy is banned from other local schools due to his ultimate talent." Mondo rubbed the back of his neck, "Can't say I'm not impressed at that." He mumbled just low enough so only he and Chihiro could hear.

"THAT IS NOT GOOD AT ALL MONDO! HE IS PUTTING HIS EDUCATION AT RISK! HE IS JEOPARDIZING HIS FUTURE!" 

"How could he jeopardize his future? It's a game show bro." 

_Silence. Dead Silence._

"Mondo that's not-"

"Anyways! C-could you tell me more Taka?" 

"Ah yes, I was informed by the school board that he's quite the troublemaker. He has caused harm to students as he pleases. Hopes Peak was considering not even letting step foot here, but his talent was so rare that they wanted to research it."

"W-what's his talent?"

"Apparently...something along the lines of Edgelord?"

"Edgelord?!" Mondo bursted out in laughter. "Really?! Edgelord?!"

_Edgelord...I heard the term used in multiple internet forums but...Maybe I could ask someone about it later._

"Well, no. His title is Edgelord. His talent is Ultimate Satanist."

A gloomy air surrounded them as Taka finished his sentence. Ultimate...Satanist? What? That's like...a cheap talent a idiot teenager would come up with for a shitty self-insert! But still...so scary. 

Chihiro started to tremble at the thought. Hell...Demons...Satan! The scary things that would come if he even crossed paths with him! Fear! So scared! So scared! 

_Wait no. I can't be scared. I need to be strong! Strong..._

"Did you ever get his name bro?" 

"Why yes! Dante Manson."

"Such an American name! Are you sure he's from Japan?!" Taka only nodded, "I would show you his file but that's precious information. Not even my bro could see!" Mondo frowned for a split second before smirking. "Well, I ain't ya bro. How about your boyfriend being able to vi-"

Taka stared straight ahead, no blinking, no signs of life. "No." 

_So blunt!_ Chihiro and Mondo thought to theirselves. They all slowly steered away from the subject. Chihiro was still stuck on it. 

_Such a scary talent...when he gets here I'll just have to stay away from him. Yeah...stay with Mondo and Taka._

_I'll just avoid him!_

_It should be easy. Very easy indeed!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> excuse mistakes i'll proofread tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> wanted to add this other story before i forget...also doing a oneshot book soon


End file.
